The natural laws of attraction
by The Writing Scribe
Summary: Broken, betrayed, and hurt, Percy goes to the gods to ask that they end his miserable life. Only then does he realize that his life up to that point was training for something a lot larger. This is my first story so please be kind
1. Prologue

_**This is my very first fic. I really hope that you all enjoy it and I would appreciate if all hate could be kept to a minimum. Its truly one of the biggest things that can destroy any shred of confidence that any aspiring writer may possess. Constructive criticism is encouraged so I know what you all would like to see on how this goes and hopefully it turns out decently. Pardon any kinds of errors seeing as I'm only a high school student at the moment. Any ideas that you think I "stole" from other people, I'm sorry you feel that way but in a way, all who write are stealing from the main source. Updates will not be regular at this point because school takes priority over other people's pleasure. Also coupled with the fact that I rely on the creativeness when it strikes me.**_

_**I think that's enough ranting for the first author's note. Please, enjoy, favorite, PM me if you want to say something, whatever.**_

Prologue:

**Percy's POV**

As I lay in my bed, I can't help but wonder why I'm feeling like there is a weight in my stomach. Maybe it's because of who I am and what I do for a living. Let me explain for a moment. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, twice savior to Olympus, slayer of Gaia, bane of just about every monster (apart from the Chimera. I'm just waiting for round two), and boyfriend to the daughter of the goddess Athena, whom my father absolutely loathes (the goddess, not the demigod). Maybe the reason I'm feeling so off is because of the little box that I've been holding onto for the past couple days.

I feel like the best time today to pop the question would be at breakfast. There, we can show our happiness and joy to all of camp. Ever since the second giant war, the roman demigods and the Greek have been collaborating more and more until we decided to merge camps. Of course, majority of the demigods reside here where it used to be called camp half-blood, but its now called the security to Olympus; however, some Greek and Roman demigods went to the old camp Jupiter to become the scouts of Olympus and keep us all aware of the happenings near Hades' realm.

I'm not sure why that dread I'm feeling just happened to start on the day I plan on proposing to my wonderful girlfriend of a year and a half, Annabeth Chase. Without her, I don't think I would still be alive. She has saved my hide on so many different occasions, I've lost count. Without her, I'm not sure if I could ever keep the strength to continue. But she is with me and hopefully, after breakfast, forever.

I quickly showered, took care of facial hygiene, dressed, and got ready to leave. Before I left however, I took one last look at the ring I had made for her. As I opened it up, I looked in awe at the beautifully crafted ring, thanks to Hephaestus. Ever since Beckendorf, things between me and the smith god have been as smooth as can be. He helped me by forging the beautiful ring that encompasses a foggy diamond. I know it doesn't seem overly special but it looks so much like her eyes, I couldn't resist. I close the box, pocket it, and walk out to breakfast. Today still doesn't seem right for some reason.

As I made my way down to breakfast, I kept getting glances from some of the other campers that worried me because they weren't smiling and laughing like every other day; their expressions were angry and resentful like they had a serious problem with me. Something was definitely wrong. Once again, I shrugged off the feeling deciding it was the nerves because of the thought of proposing. I walked to the Poseidon table and waited for Annabeth. As more people swarmed to their tables, I couldn't help to feel both relieved yet horrible at the same time. I felt great that I was around the people I considered family, yet every time someone looked at me, their face would show some form of rage and hate towards me. I felt like I would be on the chopping block with the executioner holding the ax over my head.

When she walked in, she was laughing and smiling, except she was with the new guy, Eric, son of Hermes. As they walked towards the center of the of the mess hall, Annabeth took one look at me, smirked, and then locked lips with Eric. To say I was angry was like saying that getting zapped by Zeus' bolt is like getting shocked by static electricity. My fork and knife fell and all noise and chatter stopped.

"Why Annabeth?" I asked but my emotion was starting to escape, "After all we have been through, why?"

"Well isn't obvious Percy," she said in a snide, condescending voice, "Eric here is much better than you could ever wish to be. He's smart, funny, and a much better boyfriend that you could ever be."

"Annabeth," I faltered and the dam finally burst, "HOW COULD YOU? YOU HAD MY HEART ON A PLATTER AND YOU ESSENTIALLY STABBED IT WITH A KNIFE!" An eerie sea green light was starting to form around me and the winds started to increase in frequency. At this point most of the campers looked terrified at me and started to call me a monster. She used it as fuel for the proverbial fire.

"See? Even all the campers hate you and want you gone you monster. So why don't you just pack up and leave forever. I'm sure this camp would be better without you here," she goaded me with an accomplished smirk on her smug face.

*Insert Percy's scream. I didn't know how I could possibly make a scream so violent, angry, and broken so I left it to your imaginations* The winds that howled around me were no match to the earthquakes resonating from my feet and the violent rain plummeting and mixing with the wind to make miniature vortex' of wind and water. I have no idea what the mortals would think of this but it would probably include some form of planetary alignment and solar flare all at once.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I WAS PLANNING ON ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME TODAY ANNABETH BUT NOW I REALIZE THAT I WAS BLINDED WITH THE FACT THAT IT WAS ALL A LIE!" I started to waver and she only became more smug and arrogant. She laughed and said,

"Oh my gods Seaweed brain. You honestly think that I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of the goddess Athena would ever love a stupid sea spawn like yourself? You are more than pathetic and foolish. You are a plain waste of air and being." Her words struck home. I had nothing left to live for. All of my friends have turned against me, my mom and Paul passed away a few weeks ago from some unknown cause, Poseidon has all but stopped talking to me, and now I find out that the past few years have all been a sham.

_'There is only one thing left to do'_ I thought to myself. The gods said that I had one request from them no matter what. I finally knew what I would ask of them and I knew that my uncle would have no problems granting this wish.

_**Should I continue with this or am I completely wasting all of your time? Please tell me so I know if I should continue or not.**_


	2. Chapter 1: the end in the beginning

**I forgot to mention this on the last chapter but all rights and royalties go to Rick Riordan. I just write for entertainment and continuation for those who love the franchise and don't want it to end. And for the person who said this was an unoriginal idea and that it seems bland and that Annabeth along with camp had no reason to turn on him, give me time and the flashbacks will happen.**

** user/R_A_Z_O_R_B_L_A_D_E_K_I_S_S_E_S/media/Garou% .html**** there's the link to the picture I talk about later in the chapter**

Chapter 1: The end of the beginning

Percy's P.O.V

The entire way up the elevator, my life flashed before my eyes. From the moment I found out that eating glue was a one way ticket to the dentist, to the moment of total annihilation, I saw all that I had done, said, and experienced. From the eyes of Zeus, I can see why he wanted to kill me. I was a demigod who had done almost everything and taken it all in stride yet tossed aside because a new hero had came along and took my position.

I thought of the day I went home to see my mom and Paul just weeks ago

*flashback time*

I knocked at the door waiting for my mom to answer. I waited there for a couple moments before knocking again. I became confused because the cars were in the parking lot and it was a Wednesday evening. They were always home in the evening and never left the city unless something serious came up in which case my mom would tell me. I went to use my key to find out that the door was already unlocked. Not knowing what would happen, I pulled out my pen in case a fight were to happen and quickly went inside.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that I saw when I walked into the living room. There were puddles of blood everywhere, remains from what looked like a typical dinner for them, and two stone cold bodies with pain etched into their faces. I could have cried and just let all my emotion out but that might have caused something extremely wrong to happen like a neighbour hearing then calling the cops. I thought better and just called them myself.

When they arrived, I started to answer the questions they had like who was I, what do I do for a living, what is my connection to them, etc. When it was all said and done, they were no more sympathetic than Ares after a war. They were probably thinking that I interrupted their doughnut time and that I should just get over what happened. The strangest part and the most worrying part was that when I told Annabeth about what happened, she just told me to get over it like she got over her father not caring for her. Easy for her to say; she never had much of a connection with the guy in the first place.

The funeral was held a week later. No matter how much makeup and cosmetics they used, it didn't erase the image from my head of what they looked like before their murder. Hardly anyone even bothered to show up. A couple of Paul's buddies from work, the building manager, a few of my mom's friends from the candy store, and me. Not even Poseidon showed up; probably didn't want to aggravate Amphitrite anymore with my life. The actual funeral part of it was relatively quick, mostly because there were hardly any of us in attendance.

I remembered when I left the funeral, I received a slip of paper in my pocket without seeing anyone put it in. When I looked at it, my immediate reaction was to drop it and run away as fast as I could. Drawn on the paper was the same symbol that was burned on my mom and Paul's bodies. I didn't know whether to feel scared out of my mind or to go on a rampage to find out what to do. So naturally, I did nothing because the part of me that was thinking rational was thinking of all the negatives rather than any form of positive.

*end of flashback*

As I dragged through the streets of Olympus, I could not help but remember all that had happened throughout my life as a demigod. From saving Zeus' bolt, the multiple votes of ending my life (which is now welcomed), the battle against Kronos, almost making me a god but my refusal, all of it. It came back in waves and only fueled my desire to end it all. The ones who I believed to be family, the one I called my love, the ones whom were jerks but would take an arrow for me any day (Clarisse), my deceased mother and stepfather (Paul, not Smelly Gabe), and all those in between; I started to cry. I felt so unwanted and neglected that it only made sense to join those who were my friends like Beckendorf, Selina, Bianca, maybe even Luke and Zoë, my mom and Paul. I determined that it was worth it to rejoin them and stepped up to the throne room of Olympus.

Zeus P.O.V (While Percy is in the elevator and in Olympus)

"Alright so I now call to order the council of the Olympians. Let us take the time to explain the states of our domains and how we can all work to improve them," I thundered (I find myself funny, thank you very much) and gazed out to the council. For some reason, all of us Olympians have felt a great pang of sorrow and foreboding about today that we all expressed when we arrived. It seemed like something tragic would happen today that would change our entire world but we had no idea what would happen to cause such an event.

"I'll start," announced Poseidon. I wasn't surprised that he wanted to start seeing as he was taking this grief much worse than us. It seemed like he was hiding something but all of us, including my hot head of a son Ares knows better than to anger Poseidon. I would never admit it aloud but I know that he is more powerful than I am, "the seas are in turmoil and its not my doing. All equestrian life has seemed to slow to almost nothing and there are raging earthquakes under all the seas. It's taken all I have to make sure that these occurrences don't get noticed by the mortals."

"What makes you think that you aren't doing it subconsciously," chided Athena. I think she and Poseidon have had this fight going on too long and she's just doing things to make him feel small compared to him, even though he is several centuries elder to her, "maybe you are just getting old and it's time to pass on your legacy."

"Well you don't see your father handing over the sky now do you?" Poseidon quipped back, "no offense brother but I cannot see you as someone who would roll over and just give up power without a fight."

"No offense taken at all. In fact, I was thinking the same thing. This problem Poseidon seems to be having seems to not be him but quite possibly something even older," I responded calmly. Everyone looked shocked that I actually agreed with my brother. I guess since Perseus, no, since Percy, I have been a more compassionate leader, one who fights for the rights of all the gods.

"What could we possibly do," Aphrodite put bluntly, "none of us are sea gods so how could we go and see what is going on under the water?"

"I was thinking the same thing. That's why I was thinking of asking Percy to help me. We all know that he's getting bored just lounging around the camps. Let's give him the task. All in favour?" Poseidon queried. The only person to not raise their hand was my son Dionysus because he was sleeping and Athena due to her hatred of not only Poseidon but also his son. I have no idea why she would hate Percy; he's kind, humble, modest, and one of the strongest demigods to grace Olympus since the foundations have been laid.

"Let it be noted that Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon has been given a decree from Olympus itself," I announced, "Hermes, please tell the boy after the meeting."

"No problem pops," Hermes said with a smile. I swear he's always up to something that could seriously backfire on the whole lot of us.

"Now on to someone else?" I asked but little did I know that the meeting was about to take a dramatic turn for the worse. The doors were pushed open ever so slightly and a figure of human height walked in. "Who dares disturb the council of the Olympians?! Speak for else you will be tried as a spy and then punished from the verdict."

"What makes you think that I'm a threat uncle," the mysterious voice spoke, "well I guess for a while, you thought I was a massive threat. After all, you thought I stole your Master Bolt, you thought that I would betray all of you and work for Kronos, and you thought that I was wrong to accept the gift of immortality."

"Ah Perseus," Hera spoke soothingly, "what can the council do for you today?"

"You remember that you owe me one wish right?" he spoke and sounded unclear to us.

"Yes you worthless sea spawn, we remember that we owe you a wish. What would it be? My daughter's hand? Immortality? What?" Athena practically spat at him.

"That's enough of that Athena. Grow up and act mature. I swear you are just being vile to spite Percy and Poseidon. What would this wish be?" I spoke. I finally snapped at Athena and she would receive her punishment later.

"Well Lady Athena, I'm sure that not only you but also Lord Ares and you Lord Zeus would appreciate this wish." Percy spoke sullenly. This piqued my interest because for something to make my violent son and Athena happy as well as myself... This would be intriguing.

"Very well young demigod. Ask of us and if we can do it, consider your wish granted," I told him. It looked like he finally broke as he said the words that would shape Olympus for generations to come.

"Kill me," he said void of all emotions.

"GLADLY!" Roared Athena, weapon brandished. The brave hero just stood there accepting what he asked for. Poseidon started screaming to stop and the rest of the council just sitting there slack-jawed and in shock that the bravest hero Olympus has ever seen just ask to be killed.

"WAIT!" three voices called from the entrance of the throne room. Unsurprising, it was the fates; you know, three old ladies who control the fate of everything and everyone. Trying to be a good host to those who control all, I stepped off my throne and surprised everyone by bowing to them. I would have never thought of doing such thing until I met Percy. He has really shown me what a true leader, no less King of Olympus, should really be about.

"Sisters of fate. Welcome to Olympus. I'm sure it has been some time," I welcomed them into the room. I didn't want to do something stupid in front of them least they curse my fate.

"Zeus. It has been a while. I believe since young Dionysus was turned Olympian," the middle one spoke ominously, "we are here because of what young Perseus has asked."

"Oh great. Just what I wanted. More ways to be, pardon my language, the bitch to the mystical world. Haven't I done enough over these years? I want peace and the only way I can achieve that is by death," Percy's tone dripped with sarcasm and resentment.

"Oh just you wait sea spawn. I will make sure that you will die," Athena started to rise again to get ready to kill the young hero.

"PALLAS ATHENA!" The fates roared. Never in my life have I seen the fates so angry and I witnessed them in the giant war. I don't want to mess with these old ladies no matter what, "YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO HURT THE BEING THAT WILL SAVE US ALL?"

"What do you mean save us all?" Athena asked, "my daughter Annabeth is the mightiest of all demigods who have and will walk this earth."

"Athena, how can you be so stupid?" the fates snipped back. Athena reeled back in shock and it seemed like she was almost at the verge of tears. No one deserves being berated like that, even when they deserve it.

"Sisters, while I don't approve of her actions by no means, she is a resident here and you are the guests. Please let me administer the punishment later. Now, what makes you come to Olympus because of Percy? I'm sure that it wasn't for tea and cookies," I spoke in a light-hearted manner. That's another thing I have learned from Percy that humor, while just wrong sometimes, works to my advantage. God of theatrics or not, this got some smiles around the throne room.

"We are here to tell you that if you kill the noblest of all demigods that has ever walked the earth and will walk it, you are sealing your fates for something that Apollo will fill you in on when we decide to pass on the information," they said in a very disturbing and creepy tone.

"Very well. Thank you for sparing us at the moment. We will do our best to uphold what is going on," I told the fates. They nodded and vanished out of sight. All of a sudden, the lights in the room grew pale apart from a sea green light emitting from over my shoulder. I thought that Poseidon was enraged again seeing as the only time I had seen that colour was when we fought the titans the first time and he was getting revenge on father for eating him.

I turned around only to see that it was Percy glowing in the center of the room, looking like he would strangle the fates if they were still in the room.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" he roared louder than father did when he was sliced the first time, "FIRST I HAD TO ENDURE THE GREAT PROPHECY REVOLVING AROUND KRONOS, THEN I HAD TO TAKE OUT MY PSYCHOTIC GREAT-GRANDMOTHER, NOW I'M THE VICTIM OF WHAT SEEMS LIKE THE THIRD GREAT PROPHECY!"

I had never felt such pain, anger, and sorrow from a single entity and I have had a conversation with the Styx regarding my oath that was violated with Thalia and Jason. All of a sudden, he was embraced by three Olympians, two of which I was extremely surprised by. First was Hestia, no surprise there seeing as Percy was the demigod that made sure she was recognised as the glue that held us all together. What surprised me however was the fact that not only did my wife, world renowned demigod hater, and the most surprising was my daughter Artemis, universally the biggest male hater (which unfortunately included me.)

"Hera? Artemis? What are you doing" I asked tentatively, "I thought you both disliked him. For you Hera, it was after the labyrinth incident and for you Artemis, just being male made him bad in your books." They both spun towards me with anger in their eyes and I realized two things. One was that as soon as Artemis released Percy that I was going to get either an arrow shot at me or many arrows in fact, and the second being that I was probably going to be sleeping on the couch for the next couple months.

"First of all, he apologized for his actions long ago. He stayed back after the rewards from the giant war to ask for apology for his actions. I forgave him long ago and started to treat all of the demigod population as fair, even your children," the Queen of Olympus said. I was shocked but that did make sense. Thalia had been sending less prayers to just eat a steak in front of her.

"And secondly," Artemis sneered at me, "he is and will be the only male I ever see as a man. He is loyal to a fault, he prevented Kronos from destroying all of what we have worked towards, he helped in the quest to save me when I was tricked by Atlas, and much more."

"Artemis, did you just call Percy a man?" Aphrodite said in a sly and mysterious voice.

"Yes I did you blonde bimbo. He is the only person worthy to be called a man," Artemis responded not quite so civilly.

"Now let's all take a step back. Why do you want to die Percy?" I asked all of them. Strangely, all the Olympians sat back down in their thrones, Athena still clutching her weapon as tight as can be, along with the three goddesses still holding onto the weeping Percy. Something extremely tragic must have happened to the poor, unlucky hero.

Percy P.O.V

When I was asked to tell about why I wanted to die, I started to cry even harder. Yes, I will admit that even as a male, I do cry. The goddesses around me clung more to me yet only one of them was really making me feel something remotely not depressed. I finally had enough voice to speak.

"Lord Zeus, if possible, can you or one of the other gods extract the memories? They cause much pain and even remembering what happened as you can see reduced me to nothing," I croaked out. Even talking about the memories made me weak and it hurt so much. I got looks of sympathy but the most surprising thing happened when Dionysus stood up and walked over to me. He laid his hand upon my head and told me to relax. Instantly, my world faded to blackness.

Artemis P.O.V

"YOU INSUFFERABLE DRUNK! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" I screamed at him. Secretly, he was my favorite demigod. Not many people can get the respect he earns but he really got mine the moment he saved me from the sky. Ever since then, he has done everything that he can do to make sure that we all be treated fairly and what we did was just.

"Relax sister," Dionysus responded calmly despite my rage, "I put him to sleep laced with his heart's desire to make sure he relaxes."

"YOU IDIOT! DID YOU NOT REMEMBER THE REASON THAT HE CAME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? DID THE THOUGHT RUN THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT HIS DESIRE IS TO END HIS LIFE?" I screamed back at him. He just stood there, took a deep breath and responded as calmly as he could and for the god of madness, it sure seemed unusual.

"Artemis, calm down. I made sure that the deepest desire would be one worth fighting for, and not the protection of Olympus. Now that he's asleep, I can extract some of the memories with Hera's help being the goddess of family after all. Maybe even Hestia can help to project these images," he said and I was impressed. That sounded something rather intelligent and it came from the notorious drunk nonetheless.

"Fine but if something bad happens, you will be getting arrows where Apollo doesn't shine," I finished with that threat.

With a shudder, he began to work along with Hestia and Hera so that it was only I that held onto Perseus... No, Percy. He deserves to be called by the name he prefers. Its the least that I can do. Strangely though, he latched on stronger to me than he did before when the other goddesses were here. I decided not to think much of it until it felt like he was hugging me. When I looked down at him, he had the most serene smile on his face like everything was going well. I immediately felt something not only in my stomach but also in my chest like something serious was happening. It was a few minutes of he and I holding onto each other when Hera and Hestia stepped back obviously exhausted and mortified with what they saw. Dionysus even stepped back and summoned a few pieces of ambrosia for himself and the other goddesses.

"Dear child, I'm so sorry for what you have gone through," Dionysus spoke.

"What could possibly be so bad? After all, he probably cheated on my daughter and got what he deserved in the end," Athena sneered. Why was she so bitter towards both Poseidon and Percy?

"Athena, that's enough. From this moment forth, you are no longer an Olympian. This has gone on long enough and its time you learned some humility," boomed my father and to be honest, the entire council did nothing but agree to this.

"Father, you can't do this! I am the smartest of all the Olympians, the glue that is suppose to hold you all together. I must be Olympian and the best of them all!" she screeched. I have no idea that she was holding all of that in and really, I started to question what I ever saw in her. Yes she was a virgin goddess much like I am, she prefers cleverness over brawn, and she was a sister of mine. Yet, she did like spending time in the company of men seeing as she did have children, she was rather rude and mean to all those related to Poseidon who was in fact my favorite uncle (because he was always kind and compassionate), and she had an even bigger ego than Heracles.

"What I said, I intend to hold onto. To be certain, to a vote. All those in favor of stripping Athena of her status as Olympian?" my father asked. What happened next was something that I have never seen in my life span or thought to ever see. One by one, all the Olympians including myself raised our hands. Within a matter of moments, the mighty Athena crumbled like wet paper. She was no longer Olympian and she had lost a vast majority of her powers, "now that the situation is all said and done, I think that I will have Apollo look into all of the crimes Athena has committed over the years. Let it be known that if I find any god or goddess that has been aiding her heinous acts as of late will be treated equally guilty," father spoke once more.

"I think that is enough to digest for today. Shall we just return tomorrow and reopen what has been going on?" Demeter of all people said. She was notorious for just sitting in her throne talking about plants and how we should all eat more cereal. I have to agree though that I believe it time to just retire for the afternoon. After all, the fates pretty much said that we have another war that will be happening soon.

As I was about to stand, I completely forgot that Percy was still in my arms. When I called Poseidon over to help move him, I felt a sudden loss, like someone had taken away all the warmth. Percy looked like he felt the same, even though he was still asleep.

"I'll visit as soon as I know where you will be Percy. Take care and uncle?" I said hoping that he would take the time to talk to me.

"Yes niece? What can I do for you?" he pondered.

"Please keep me informed about young Percy. I shudder to think what my half sister could do if she ever found out about what is going on with him," I voiced my concern.

"I will and I promise to make sure that you will be the first to see him, other than your brother of course for obvious reasons."

"Thank you. Take care."

"You too."

**What did you all think? Now some things I'm going to be needing from all of you is some good feedback, some ideas for the prophecy that I need to write which might take a while, and overall opinions on the story. Should I keep chapters at this length and upload a couple times a week or should I make them longer and have maybe one a week. Remember, it all depends on you, the readers to help me out here.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Crowning of Olympians

Hey everyone! Happy holidays and happy new year wherever you are. I apologize profusely to those who have been waiting for this chapter and I legit have no reason apart from spending time with family to blame for this delay. Thanks to a pretty chill dude (rider-84), this story is probably going to flow much more smoothly and actually have a pretty dark twist. Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed and told me to continue. It really means a lot to me that you guys are really enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'm going to have more time now that I have a class that I can just write this and the teacher doesn't know/care. As always, all rights and royalties go to Rick Riordan. He started it all, and I'm just playing along.

Chapter 2: The Crowning of Olympians

Artemis P.O.V (3000 years ago when she first came to Olympus)

"Woah this place is so cool!" I exclaimed, unaware that something that would alter my entire existence was about to take place.

"I know right sis?" my brother Apollo said beside me. This was all so much; so surreal that I almost thought that it was a dream. If this is where my father lived, I wonder why my mom, Apollo and I didn't live here too.

"Artemis! Apollo!" a loud voice called out. I turned to look at the speaker and it was a man with a long white beard and sky blue eyes. At his waist it looked like a sword made out of electricity itself.

"Mother, who is he?" Apollo asked tentatively. Our mother smiled and wrapped an arm around each of our necks.

"Children, that is your father, Zeus," mother spoke with a bit of awe in her voice and a lot of compassion, "he is the king of all the Olympians and its time that you two meet him."

I walked nervously towards the man that my mom said was my father and for the life of me, I cannot see the resemblance. He was practically booming with authority which I immediately felt trying to rope me in. I pushed away the power and approached the person.

"Ah Artemis. My beautiful daughter," he said with a smile stretching across his face and his eyes twinkling like the stars. I immediately rushed to him with arms open. I finally knew who my father was and I could take solstice in the fact that my family was whole.

*LINE BREAK*

"And so, we the counsel of the Olympian gods are hereby to witness the crowning of two new Olympians," father spoke dramatically. Now I see where Apollo got that from, "Artemis, daughter of myself and Leto, please rise for your audience with the fates."

I watched as three older ladies floated in and their power seemed even stronger than that of my fathers.

"We the fates decree that it is time to inherit your domains Artemis. Step forward to accept your fate," the middle one said. Nervously, I walked towards them much to the fear of my mother. I looked at them and exhaled the breath I had no idea I was holding, "Phoebe Artemis, by the power of us as the fates, we bestow upon you the title of Olympian goddess. Your domains shall be the wilderness, the hunt, animals, archery, and maidens. Your symbol of power shall be your bow and your sacred animal shall be the doe. Rise, daughter of Zeus and Leto."

I stood in awe as I felt a rush of power flow through me making me feel more connected to what the Fates said were my domains. I zoned out in reflection at these connections and only when my mother nudged me was when I remembered that my brother still had his domains to inherit.

"We the fates decree that it is time to inherit your domains Apollo. Accept your fate young one and be ready," they spoke in a way that made me have the shivers up my arms. Apollo's eyes grew wide as he experienced a power rush but I saw in his eyes some fear. I was about to go up to him when the fates announced his titles, " Phoebus Apollo, by the power of us as the fates, we bestow upon you the title of Olympian god. Your domains shall be music, medicine, archery, poetry, and prophecy. Your symbol of power shall be your bow along with the laurel wreath and your sacred animals shall be the mouse. Rise, son of Zeus and Leto."

I immediately understood why Apollo looked fearful of his new powers. He had seen his very first prophecy and didn't know how to understand it/deal with it. I felt pity for him because he had such a hard life upon him. I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around. Behind me was a woman looking in her young twenties with a healthy looking sheen to her skin and an owl on her shoulder.

"Hello child. My name is Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, crafts, battle strategy, and your half sister," she smiled with a knowing smile. I felt as if she were looking right into my soul and it unnerved me. Unfortunately though, I also felt a pull to be her friend. All of a sudden, Apollo pitched forward, and green smoke started to pour out of his mouth.

"It is time, farewell Olympians," the fates said as more smoke billowed out of Apollo's mouth. He started to levitate and a voice more sinister, more ancient than his own started to fill the throne room.

"A pull as old as earth and sky

The moon and sea shall always thrive

Natural attraction is the key

For all the people on Earth to see

For when united, the pair will stand

Hope ensue while they are hand in hand"

As soon as he finished, he collapsed and it was mother that helped him back to his feet and into his new throne. No one knew what this could possibly mean. It seemed that Selene, the moon goddess would find love and that everyone would rejoice in that love.

"Athena!" father spoke loud and clearly, "write down that prophecy and store it in the vault of prophecy. That sounded as if it could be a great prophecy. Someone take care of Apollo and make sure that if he starts to speak again, it either be recorded or acknowledged. This meeting of the Olympians is now at an end."

As all the gods left the throne room, I couldn't help but feel that the words Apollo spoke would become a painful reality for me. Little did I know that those words would become my biggest challenge many eons in the future.

Sorry that this chapter was short. I didn't have the time to write and the inspiration wasn't there. I promise that in the next few chapters, the pertemis will begin. Read, review, favorite, do what it takes to make me know that you like or dislike this story. I'm looking for a beta that won't steal my ideas and post them claiming I'm stealing. PM me anytime and I'll do my best to respond. Happy Valentines!


	4. Chapter 3: The road to recovery

Hey everyone. Mac here with a brand new chapter of The natural laws of attraction. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been able to update this story lately but I'm sure all of you know how chaotic life can be. That combined with the lack of muse that has befallen upon me, all I can ask for is that you, my fans, don't expect weekly, biweekly, or even monthly updates to this story. I know I promised in the beginning to try and make this update as fast as possible but please just accept the fact that there will be updates when updates are ready. Writing too fast can completely destroy the writing and I only want the best for you guys. Wow that was a long rant. As before, all rights and royalties belong to the fabulous Mr. Rick Riordan. For without him, none of this writing would be coherent and available.

Chapter 3: Road to Recovery

Apollo P.O.V (Present time)

I stood in my temple watching over the twice Hero of Olympus and wondered how he managed to hold on that long. All the drama, violence, coupled with being a teenager, it was a wonder he was still in one piece. I felt massive sympathy for the child that lay in front of me; no child should ever have to bear the weight that he bore. He went through the hardest of strife's yet always managed to somehow walk out with no more than a couple scratches.

I was drawn away from my musing when I saw a figure wrapped up walk in, sit by Percy's side, and take his hand. I knew by the complexion of the skin that the person was female but she was hiding her godly essence from me. Whoever wanted to visit Percy did not want to be known. After all that transpired at the meeting, I grew wary that it could be Athena disguising herself only to take Percy out.

"Ahem, visiting hours are over. Please leave," I said warily hoping that it wasn't someone with ill intentions towards Percy.

"I will visit for however long I want, whenever I want," the voice said smoothly yet with what seemed like a frosty edge towards me. I grew scared that it was Athena so I summoned my scalpel which grew into a 3ft long golden sword. The person sitting in the chair just chuckled and said, "are you going to kill me Apollo? That might not be the wisest move."

I knew at an instant that it was Athena. No one would use wisdom like that. I started to raise the sword to strike when another figure walked in and sat opposite to the first. I wasn't surprised when the god of the sea walked in; after all it was his son on the bed but he looked at the other person and just smiled knowingly. Even with me being the god of prophecy I couldn't figure this one out.

"Excuse me Uncle but why are you talking to Athena? You hate her and its known that she is out for Percy's blood," I tried to reason with Poseidon but both he and the mystery figure laughed.

"Oh nephew, you have much to learn about concealment. You very well might have just killed one of the most important people and not even be aware that it was your own sister," Poseidon chuckled away. I stood in horror at the sight before me now. Artemis was the mystery person. I almost killed her and invoked wrath where wrath shouldn't come from.

"I have some questions for you Artemis. Why are you here is the first of many," I said, relieved that it wasn't someone to kill him... yet. I was still wary of her being the notorious man hater that she is, apart from father and for some reason, Poseidon. She removed the hood and the enchantment fell. The first words out of her mouth were words that I thought I would never, EVER, hear my sister say:

"Don't tell father that I'm here," she said void of emotion. All I could do was nod in agreement. If I couldn't tell father, it certainly meant that something was afoot and that she was scared. When she saw me nod, she said words I had never even thought about in thousands of years, "I think the prophecy that you spoke eons ago was about me."

I couldn't take it. I started to laugh on the ground. How could my sister be so silly! She can't love anyone. She vowed herself to never love and to be an eternal man hating goddess. To think that she is a chosen half of the prophecy I first produced was something that I couldn't even fathom contemplating. "Sister, what do you even mean? You are a cold hearted..." I didn't finish that statement as a silver arrow was lodged right at the apex of my thighs; a warning shot.

"I swear Apollo, if you finish that sentence, that arrow will not only hit where the sun doesn't shine." I gulped because it was well known that Artemis never went back on her word. I slowly got up off the floor and looked her seriously in the eye. The tension between us was sky high (no pun intended) and was only broken when Poseidon coughed. We both turned to him as awaited what he had to say.

"Why must you two always have a fight whenever in proximity? Geez, you two are as bad as Athena and I fighting. You are siblings and Olympians to boot. Show some respect towards each other and get along! Hades knows it wouldn't kill you to be kinder towards each other. Grow the hell up," he finished with a sigh and I realized that he was right. We had been fighting for too long but its not me that has the issue. It was her that needed to accept that men were as capable as women.

"Whatever. Will Percy be alright Apollo?" she asked tentatively. I suddenly saw the care and compassion in her eyes and was instantly reminded of what happened millennia ago when she showed the same emotion for Orion. I felt compelled to tell her that he would turn into another Orion but I stopped when I saw Poseidon gripping his trident and a voice inside of me telling me that it was the wrong thing to do.

"Eventually, he will be fine but for the meanwhile it is safer to leave him like this. He is sleeping and is away from all the pains and burdens he bears every day," I say knowing that it is just as bad in his head while awake as he was asleep. What I witnessed next was by far unbelievable to me: when Artemis released Percy's hand, he started savagely thrashing around. When she took his hand once more, the movements stopped and he calmed down.

"Apollo, what is the meaning of this? Why does he need me to hold his hand?" she shouted at me and I flinched once more. What has gotten Artemis into such a mood that she would be all calm and almost caring for Percy to absolute livid? There are two possible solutions; one being that she was pregnant which would never happen and the other being that it was her time... But to suggest that last one to her would result in me definitely not being able to sire any more demigods for the next millennia.

"From my experience, something connects you two but I have no idea what it could be. Maybe you were right about being part of the prophecy-"

"Which I am," Artemis interrupted me. I seethed slightly but continued,

"but maybe he is just needing to hold onto something or in this case someone, due to all the emotional release," I finished feeling confused myself with Percy's condition. To see him holding my sister's hand made me wonder if what she said about the prophecy was the truth. All I knew was that unless I wanted to be impaled with the trident, I should keep my mouth shut.

Artemis P.O.V

As I sat in my chair holding Percy's hand, I couldn't help but feel some kind of connection deep down. It was like a warmth spreading through me and I didn't know how to deal with it. Should I embrace this feeling of comfort and joy or should I stick to what I have stood for since I was born? I was broken from my musing when I felt someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I was about to tell Apollo off once more until I noticed that Poseidon had risen from his seat and had come over to me.

"Artemis, I need to know. Will this turn into another incident much alike Orion or will this be different?" I felt embarrassed and ashamed now that he mentioned it. I should never have killed Orion but what he did to my hunters was truly a horror to behold. I realize now that bringing him to Olympus to face his crimes would have been much better for the council but I acted upon impulse and just killed him point blank. The hunter's testimony was enough for me to kill on sight but that did not bode well for me on Olympus when the deed was done.

"Uncle, I feel utterly ashamed and embarrassed to say but I feel funny when around Percy. I feel warm, happy, and completely comfortable and that scares me. I have never felt this way before and I feel very nervous but somehow being with Percy makes me feel safe and secure. What is going on with me?" I pleaded and he just smiled at me.

"Niece, I believe that is the feeling of attraction. The question is, do you let this feeling take root in your heart or do you just ignore it?" Why did my uncle have to be so damn wise at times like this and have such persuasive ways?

"I... I... I want to...to try but I'm scared," I admitted and started to leak tears. Its a good thing Apollo walked away otherwise he would have been making fun of me and started making crappy haiku's. Poseidon just moved over beside me and looked at me like my father never did and told me something that I would remember for the rest of my days:

"Fear is something born out of hidden desire and built up emotion. Harness that power, and you will know the path you must walk," he said in a tone that reflected his true age rather than the middle age man he appears to us all as. What he said though did give me plenty to think about over the next few months but it was right here, sitting beside Percy in Apollo's temple that I started untangling the words of wisdom that I had been presented with.

I must have been sitting beside Percy all night lost in thought because the next thing I know is that the sun is rising and Poseidon is no longer in the room. I was about to stand up and stretch when I heard Percy mumble something incoherent while I was in the motions of rising but as soon as I sat back down, his hand tightened around mine and I felt my heart soar. From that moment on, I knew something was definitely there between us but I think that I'm going to let fate steer this chariot.

"What were you saying Percy?" I asked him seeing as it might have been important but he then made me reconsider all thoughts that I had about him.

"5 more minutes mom," he said in a sleepy tone, not bothering to open his eyes, "can you also please close the blinds a bit? Its so bright, Apollo must be somewhere near."

"Well so the hero prevails now doesn't he?" I said trying to show as much compassion as I could muster but it was no easy task seeing as I have hated the gender for as long as I have been alive along with the fact that he thought that I was Sally. I would be honoured to be her seeing as she was an amazing woman for a mere mortal; I clearly see why Poseidon loved her so much and why it hurt him so bad when he had to leave.

In a flash, Percy's eyes snapped open and his face visibly drained of colour; as if Hades walked in to a psychiatric ward wearing his helm of darkness but I know that wouldn't deter Percy. He was the reason that Hades helped us and made us see the error of our ways casting him out. Anyways, Percy quickly yanked his hand away from mine and the warmth that I didn't realize was flowing was abruptly stopped and I already longed to hold his hand once more. Holy Hades, what is making this change so fast?

"L-L-Lady Artemis! I'm so sorry! Please don't turn me into a jackalope!"he said in a fevered tone that felt as if a dagger were carving out my heart slowly. 'I guess he didn't feel the same way' I thought to myself in a way that made the moon completely disappear from the human's eyes. I quickly shifted into my more natural persona and started to explain what happened at the last meeting when he was put to sleep. Of course I didn't say anything about the night before but I feel as if he somehow knows something happened as I tell the tale.

"So what happens now? Will the gods grant my wish to kill me or must I trudge on?" he replied after I was finished. I was aghast that he still wanted to die after all of that.

"No young hero. Us gods do not want to see you perish so soon by those who believe in you the most. However, there is something I neglected to tell you about," I said getting a bit edgy.

He raised his eyebrow slightly and in the calmest but most terrifying tone I ever heard asked "what is being hidden from me? Please tell me."

"Its about Athena. Her trial begins in 15 minutes."

A bit of a cliff-hanger for you guys to think about but I promise that the next chapter won't take over a month to write. Next chapter will definitely be the trial but I can tell you guys that some major things are going to be coming down soon. Please remember to hit the favorite button, the more that you guys do that the more I feel inclined to write. Also reviews are nice too. Whether it be short and sweet or a complete onslaught of criticism, I want to hear your opinions.

Mac… Out


	5. Chapter 4: Wit vs The Olympians

Hey everyone! Mac here for another chapter for the ever-growing story the natural laws of attraction. First off, huge thanks for all the positive reviews that you guys gave me. It really made my face light up with how positive it was. Secondly, I plan on making this story somewhat of a trilogy but that is all still up in my mind for the moment. We are in this for the long haul guys and hopefully you will all stick with me through the end. I'm sorry for leaving you all on such a cliff-hanger but I was certain you guys wanted a new chapter and that was the best time to end it so I didn't go overboard. This whole chapter will unveil a mastermind plan brewed longer than everyone realizes. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Quick disclaimer: all rights and royalties belong to Mr. Rick Riordan because without him, none of this would be possible. He owns Percy, not me.

Chapter 4: Wit VS the Olympians

Zeus P.O.V

"Olympians, we gather here today to judge the actions of Pallas Athena, Daughter of myself and Metis. Rise Athena before the council," I spoke much like a mortal judge would speak to the jury, defendant, and crowd. Only here, the jury was the council itself. Athena stood and sneered at the lot of us and something just seemed off in the room. Hestia's fire wasn't emitting the same warmth and comfort that it normally did and the whole room seemed to have a foreboding dark feeling to it.

It was then that I noticed that the whole council wasn't assembled but the silver throne of my other daughter was empty. Where could she be on a day like this? Poseidon also looked agitated and it made me wonder what the hell kind of coincidence could be at play? As I was thinking that, the doors opened and I saw Artemis walk through however, she was not alone.

"Daughter, who do you bring to the trial of an Olympian? You know that any formal trial we have is the council and only the council present?" I asked calmly whereas before I met Percy, I would not have hesitated to throw my bolt as hard and fast as possible.

"Father, he is someone who I'm sure that you would allow at this meeting," Artemis responded calmly and almost smugly. I have a feeling who and my thoughts were confirmed when Percy stepped out from behind her and I saw the look of loathing and extreme hatred on Athena's face when he looked her in the eyes.

"Ah Percy. Why don't you take a seat by your father's throne?" I said while clicking my fingers making a small throne like seat appear in front of Poseidon's throne but then the strangest thing happened: the throne shrunk back down into the ground and reappeared in front of Artemis' throne. The entire throne room looked puzzled and Athena, if possible, looked even angrier than before.

"Father, release me right now before that stupid sea spawn does anything to hurt my sister!" Athena screamed and pulled at her chains.

"That's enough of that Athena!" I roared and my vision went yellow with voltage; enough voltage to fry a minor god and knock an Olympian out for many days. It started to recced when Hera laid her hand on mine and told me to calm down. I calmed back down and proceeded with the rest of the trial; and continue it did.

The trial must have lasted for hours going over all the things that Athena was involved in both good and bad. It was however when the trial was heading back into history towards the start of our age of dominance that we collectively noticed something off. Things like the start of the Trojan War, the labours (I'm Canadian. Deal with my form of grammar) of Heracles, and the curse of Arachne really stood out however the one memory that really stood out was something that was actually hazy for the most of us but somehow clear for the mortals. This one particular instance was the contest for Athens. I summoned Dionysus over to help extract the memories from Athena and extracted exactly what was depicted by the mortal's view. Athena suggesting a contest and Poseidon being lenient about giving her the city.

"Father, there is something wrong here," Dionysius said with a hint of confusion in his tone.

"What is wrong my son?" I replied clearly unknowing what could be wrong seeing as that was how it happened.

"These memories, they are fake," he announced and I swear you could hear a pin drop in the room it was that quiet. That was until we noticed Athena going from her angry look to her pissed off look.

"Those memories are exactly how it went you stupid drunk. Now release me as I have much more important things to do," Athena demanded and looked murderously over at Percy.

"Whatever caused this override on the memories of not only Athena also affected us and the mortals. Only thing is that the power that caused these changes didn't completely eradicate and change our minds. Our memories only got mixed up and hazy. That's why none of us can really recall the event apart from Athena," he said in a wise manner but with some awe behind it, "I want to meet whoever this power is so we can get to the root of this issue."

It was at that moment that I noticed Athena blanched noticeably and started to remain as quiet as could be. Clearly there was something afoot that she did not want found out. It was time that I did something I should have done many eons ago; when Dionysus was first born.

"Son, there is something I wanted to give to you but I saw you as a lazy god who just wanted to spend his whole immortal life drinking and causing mayhem," I started but was interrupted by said god.

"No father you do not need to give me anything. I believe it is time I turned a new leaf much like my family," he said and it made me wonder something.

"How long have you been sober?" I asked and with what he said next verified that he had truly changed and become someone that would be able to look up to. A little unknown secret to only myself and Dionysus (and maybe Chiron but he's irrelevant at the moment) that I was guilt ridden with the punishment that I gave my son so every night after the campers went to sleep, he was allowed 1 glass of mortal strength wine of his choosing.

"I have not tasted alcohol since the titan war," he said to me and in an instant the whole throne room applauded him seeing as it was since he was crowned god that he had been an alcoholic, "I wanted to change not only for myself, but also for my children."

"Very well, I Zeus, son of Kronos and Rhea, King of Olympus and god of the sky and lightning, do bestow upon you the true powers you should have inherited when you were crowned. Take with you the power to unravel the tightest webs of deceit and see through what once was rewritten." I announced and removed a small purple ball from my pocket containing that power I had removed from the list when he was crowned.

As the power leaked from the orb and filled him, change was already evident. No longer was the short dumpy god from before but what stood in his place now was a mid-height man who appeared to be in his late 30's to early 40's and built like a chef; still slightly plump around the stomach but had the stature that a chef would stand at. When the power was fully absorbed, he fell to one knee and summoned a piece of ambrosia. He then stood up and did something I never thought I would see one of my children do again in my lifetime. He walked up to me and pulled me out of my throne and with that pulled me into a hug. When he removed himself from me, there were tears misting his eyes.

"Thank you father for what you have done. I realize now why you did what you did and I appreciate you for that. I was not ready for that and needed to mature."

"Don't thank me yet. There is still some unfinished business to attend to," as I pointed to Athena who was now whiter than the tux I got married in. He nodded in understanding and went over to Athena.

"Father, I still cannot see her mind. It is too heavily woven to see clearly through it," he said disappointed that his new powers had failed him.

"It is not your fault son. Before, you could hardly see that there was the lies and saw only what was made out of it but now you can nearly see through it. Hera, Hestia, can you two assist him with the power once more like you did yesterday with young Percy?" I said with some pride in my voice as I explained what was going on.

"Of course we will help," said Hestia, "after all, I want to see what really happened all those years ago."

Hera nodded in agreement and went with her sister over to Dionysus to help. Once more they each laid a hand on a shoulder and the memory came through and was projected above Athena like a movie.

Flashback (3500 years ago)

"This is getting nowhere," I complained to Hera, "why can't either of them just give up? They have been at this for over a year."

"You know exactly why," Hera responded holding my hand while my other hand rubbed my temples, "they both have the blood of the most powerful titan flowing through their veins. Its a wonder you and Poseidon don't fight more than you do."

"You do realize that it was because of war that he and I don't fight as much. We both lost much in that war as did you all. However, Athena was not of direct contact to this event therefore she does not feel the same way that we do," I tried to reason, "but why does she have to be so stubborn? This is getting out of hand and Poseidon should just stand back or else I will have to fight him on behalf of my family."

Hera sighed and enveloped my hand in her own and looked me in the eye, "sweetheart, you do realize that the people will chose Poseidon. He is believed to be much more powerful than any of our children, or your children dare I say, could ever be."

I groaned and thought that this would get worse before it got better.

Athena P.O.V

'Stupid barnacle beard. Why could he not accept that the people of ATHENS, who named the city after me, should become the patron of the city? I can't believe the nerve he has to want to be the patron of this city!' I thought angrily to no one but all of a sudden, a chill blew through the room.

"Come out Poseidon! I know you are there! Show your face you coward!" I said aloud hoping to draw him out and demand that he let me win. I'm the daughter of Zeus and Metis; goddess of wisdom and war, yet he expects me to stand down and do nothing.

An ominous chuckle was emitted from the darkest corner of the room. I hesitantly walked over to investigate when a force hit me so strong that I was pushed back to the other end of the room. I was in a heap when I saw that the shadow had engulfed the whole room and a figure began to morph out of I saw next was something I would never imagine.

"Oh sky spawn. How you believe that you are greater than me," the powerful voice said and I felt the urge to kneel, even though I never bow to anyone. It was then that I began to have an inkling of who was visiting me.

"Lord Erebus, I'm greatly sorry for my brash actions. What purpose brings you here?" I tried to be as sincere as could be seeing as he dwarfed me in terms of sheer power. I looked into the shadow and the figure of a tall, sinister looking man walked through.

"Ah so no pleasantries and just down to business huh. No 'how are you Erebus' or 'none of us have heard from you in a while. Are you ok?' but I guess that this might just get over faster with me telling you what I want from you." he said and I almost felt embarrassed that I hadn't been more cordial but the fact that I was blasted back made me keep my resolve.

"Pardon me Lord Erebus but I thought that you being an all powerful primordial would grant you the powers to do whatever you wanted. However, you have my ear for the moment being. What brings you here?"

"Well I was visiting my sister Ananke, and she was saying how the blood of Poseidon's line shall cross yours and mean a whole lot of good for Olympus," he said and I cringed. What ever would I do with that barnacle beard that would make me suffer like that? He smiled and kept speaking, "I figured that would be your expression. However, I plan to wage a war that will be like no other. A war that will change the whole world and no one that I deem worthy enough shall perish... Starting with Poseidon's line and then the rest of the Olympians."

"What makes you think I would want you to destroy the only family I have?"

"Well for starters, your children will always be shunned because of who they are and what good have any of them ever done for you?" He said very convincingly and truth be told, I believed what he said too. My family was full of arrogant and pompous people and I wish no more than anyone to eradicate them for the stigma that lies around them. All powerful gods... I'm the only really powerful one out of them all.

"And what does your plans for destruction mean to me?" I tried to say with some anger in my voice but I couldn't hold back the happy feeling knowing that my family would get what they deserve but I wanted to know how I was included in all of this.

"For you, I offer the position to help annihilate them for good, starting with Poseidon and then you and I will take over the world," he said slyly and without hesitation, I jumped at the chance.

"I'm in. Anything that can get rid of all those weaklings. I only have one condition though," I said trying to barter something out of this deal.

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed and I thought I better not ask much for he might completely destroy me for being greedy.

"For starters, my children shall join us. They have been as shunned as Hades for the way that they were conceived," I said thinking that it would be alright.

"Yes, it would be beneficial to have more of your lineage with us. More brain power to make sure that we can win. And what was that other part?" he asked. He sounded relieved with my first request seeing as it would just add to our power but also that it would ensue that my children forever had a specific reason to hate his spawn.

I was a bit more hesitant about asking him what was on my mind but I said it anyways: "I would like to rule beside you and be the female ruler of this new world you plan on shaping."

"What a bold thing to ask of sky spawn," he said sounding angry but I held my own knowing that if I were to show weakness, I would be scorned and most likely obliterated so that I would not share what was spoken of today however it was quickly replaced with a chuckle so I wasn't sure if he would be giving into my demand or would wipe me off the earth. "I wanted to choose someone that I knew for longer but I have a proposition for you. Simply show me your dedication to my cause by being the most supportive force on driving apart Olympus from within and you will be the queen of the new world."

"If I'm the queen, does that make you the king?" I responded my cheeks going slightly pink at the implication of us being a couple. Sure I wanted to be a ruler but to be his wife was a whole different can of worms.

He let out a laugh. "You realize that I won't ask of you anything like marriage unless you ask. Remember, I'm still a married man," he said with a sly grin. "As long as you do as I ask, whenever I ask, you can be the queen."

"Shall we swear this on the Styx?" I asked making sure he was being serious in this matter.

"Deal," he said and shook my hand at the same time. From that moment forth, I knew the duties I must do. I will become the ruler of them all. I will bring that sea spawn to his knees begging for my mercy. And best of all, I will have what I always wanted... My happiness.

Ananke P.O.V

(Far away place, same time, not in the memories)

"Oh pity my daughters that he had to go and mess up the future," I sigh to the fates whom I was visiting at the time, "why must my brother do something so stupid as to plan a war against Olympus with the most cunning goddess there is?"

"Well mother," Clotho says, "I have an idea that could really put a twist in the toga."

"Pray tell daughter because from the way that those plans were just laid out could spell the doom of everything and everyone."

"This is going to be something big, something that will make sure that what Erebus believes to be the future real but in actuality, have the turn that really makes him and the wisdom force lose it all," Lachesis said making me think that there must have been some kind of knowing between the three.

"The titans will be released once more," Atropos said dramatically, "and shortly following their demise, Gaia will attempt to rise with the aid of her children, the giants."

"And how are both of these forces going to be defeated so easily?" I asked knowing that they had an answer but I interrupted.

"A child of destiny will be born. The harbinger of destruction and the salvation of the world we all know shall be born to Lord Poseidon and a mortal of the Americas," said Clotho.

"He shall face many hardships in the life he will live and experience much horror that the titans and Gaia will throw at him," said Lachesis.

"And finally he will defy all odds once more and be the driving force that purges the world into the final era. The era of Peace," said Atropos.

"It sounds like you three have it all planned out. How and when were you planning to do all of this?" I asked sounding rather proud that my daughters could be such genius'. They beamed with pride at my words until Lachesis closed her eyes and thought.

"This will be millennium from now. The parameters must be precisely aligned the ways must be completely set into effect at the right moment. The Olympians must become arrogant and egotistical with the power straight to their heads and tensions high. Athena must become the mole that she is and make good on her words to Erebus. Only then will the child of prophecy be born and the world forever united." she said with such clarity that I would find it hard to believe that it could all be true.

"By the way you make of this, the undertaking of altering the tapestry of fate will take decades, if not centuries of solidarity working at the loom," I said making sure they were willing to go through with this.

"It must be done or else the world will fall," Atropos said with finality in her voice. I sighed and allowed myself only one question.

"What will be the name of this child?" My daughters turned to each other, nodded, then turned to face me.

"His name," Clotho said with suspense, "will be Perseus Jackson."

Zeus' P.O.V

As the memories went on, after we knew this piece of information, we worked our way back to modern times. It was only then that we noticed the strange things that happened whenever Athena got involved. Like the contest in Athens and the events that transpired after Arachnie. Things became dark for Athena after that point and none of us, her family, took notice.

"Dionysus, I believe this to be enough for now. You may stop now," I said and he released his hands from Athena. What surprised me was the didn't collapse or immediately summon ambrosia. He just returned to his seat. Obviously the power I granted him allowed him longer use of his telekinesis powers.

"Olympians, based off what you have seen, what is the verdict you give to the accused?" I said making sure that everyone was paying attention. Poor Percy looked like he was indifferent to this all because of all the drama that he has experienced throughout the years, "If you believe Athena to be guilty, raise your right hand. If you believe Athena to be not guilty, raise your left hand."

In a matter of seconds, a unanimous vote was declared that Athena was guilty of all crimes and furthermore guilty of treason of conspiring against Olympus.

"Pallas Athena, it is with no regret that I sentence you to the pit for eternity. May you never see the light..." I never got to finish my sentence as the room grew cold and all the flames extinguished. Athena just stood there in her chains with a smirk on her face.

Right in the center of the throne room beside Athena, a man formed out of the shadows and based off the memories I saw, I knew who this was.

"Sorry I missed the trial Olympians," Erebus said, "but I cannot allow you to take her to Tartarus. She is on my team." With saying that, he used his powers to snap the chains designed to hold the strongest of Olympian and took hold of Athena.

With a smirk plastered to her face, she said the words that I would never be able to forget, no matter how much lethe water I ingested: "Until next time father. Then we will see who is going to die."

And there's the chapter! Sorry it took so dreadfully long. That was excruciating trying to write the whole backstory with Athena and Erebus. I promise that soon the Pertemis will start and this is not just an average Erebus waging war on Olympus story. My schedule is getting rather crammed at the moment so I will try to write when I can but I cannot guarantee a couple of weeks. I write quality, not quantity. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and maybe even submit a review. They always help me to write faster. Until the next chapter, Mac out.


	6. Chapter 5: Bravery or Stupidity?

Thank you guys so much for the great reviews on the last chapter and I feel really bad for leaving you on such a cliff-hanger. To dogbiscuit1967, yes the lines of Athena and Poseidon would have been Percy and Annabeth but because Athena started to work for Erebus and meddled with fate, it all changed. Anyways, I got a beta! He's a good friend of mine who knows even more about Greek and Roman mythology than I do. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! The more of those I see the better my days are.

All rights and royalties belong to Mr. Rick Riordan. He created it all and I'm just playing with the opportunities he gave me.

Chapter 5: Bravery or Stupidity

Zeus P.O.V

What just happened? To be honest, I was still too in shock to try and understand what I bore witness to. My own daughter, a traitor? Hera had to nudge me because I was still just staring at the point at where Erebus had taken Athena and disappeared. I'm at a loss for words; this is just too much for a leader, for a father, to bear all at once. To find out that his daughter was a traitor was one thing but to find out that she wanted to eliminate everyone, especially me, was something that stung a little too close to the heart. I had to stay strong... For now at least. I needed to keep the order in the room.

"Olympians," I said to the gods and Percy in a dreary tone. Who would be happy after finding out that their own child wanted them eradicated from existence? "It is with great displeasure that I veto the chair of Athena. She is no longer worthy to call herself a goddess, let alone an Olympian for her treasonous actions. What was once great and mighty succumbed to the greed and lust of power that was woven into her mind." I raised my lightning bolt and sent the power at it that would wipe clean and remove the throne.

What happened next could only be described as fate working in mysterious ways. Where the greyish throne once stood was a white and blank throne as if looking for its new owner.

"Husband, what is the meaning of this?" Hera said in a confused tone that made me ponder the exact same thing. What should have happened was the throne sink back into the ground and all the other thrones move closer together. But to stay blank, almost beckoning a new god, it baffled the entire crowd.

"I have no idea how this could have happened. Something is wrong here but I fear that we do not have much time to deal with it. We have to discuss what just happened." Thankfully, everyone agreed with me and the matter with the blank throne had been put on the back-burner for the time being.

"Brother, this will be the third great war in the span of the last decade. Why must everything be thrown at us at once?" Demeter said which surprised the most of us seeing as she is always quiet in these types of meetings.

"Apollo, what can you tell us? Is there anything that can be worth note about this?" I asked my son with pleading looks in my eyes, hoping that some good would come out of this.

"Well from what I can see, this war will be the war that defines the western civilization once and for all. This war will make the second Titan and Giant wars pale in consideration. This is the first full out Primordial war. I shudder to think tha... Tha..." Apollo was cut off when he started to look ill and crumbled to his knees. It was only when Percy ran over to him that we all recovered from our shock of seeing the sun god fall.

"Apollo! Are you alright?! Speak to us!" Percy yelled while trying to help the fallen god. He took a step back however when Apollo started to look like he was about to make his breakfast see the light of day again but what came out of his mouth wasn't cereal but was green smoke.

"Darkness like no other hangs like a blade

Attraction be found or else they shall fade

To cement the love that they both do hide

Admit it upon the peak of the ride

To guard, to love, to endlessly not part

Heroes return to fortify their hearts"

After Apollo spoke, he collapsed unconscious like we had seen him do only ever once before. After speaking a prophecy, he normally had the power to reach his throne and draw upon the power of his domains. Ares got up and put him back in his throne but nothing was happening and all of us were growing concerned. He recovered soon after being put in his throne and the meeting could then resume. We repeated the prophecy to him and we started to work on deciphering it seeing as it could be something extremely relevant to our recent development. It was normally Athena that is the big force in helping to decipher but we no longer have her insight on these scenarios.

"Well if you ask me, it sounds like this could have a connection to a prophecy spoken long ago that was never completed," stated Hera, and for a moment, I had no clue on what she was talking about.

"No, you can't mean..." Apollo said looking nervous and scared.

"Which prophecy are you talking about?" I asked in surrender.

"I do believe that they are referring to the prophecy given when Apollo and I first arrived here," Artemis said and I realized that there was a connection between the two. However, I thought that I better put it to a poll on what everyone else thought.

"Olympians, what do you believe to be the case-" I started but was interrupted by Percy.

"Pardon me but I'm not the age that you all are and I have no idea what prophecy you are talking about. Can someone please fill me in?" He said in a tone that was more confused than angry about anything.

"Apollo, please repeat the first prophecy you gave for young Percy here," I said motioning to Percy.

He looked bothered slightly but continued anyways:

"A pull as old as earth and sky

The moon and sea shall always thrive

Natural attraction is the key

For all the people on Earth to see

For when united, the pair will stand

Hope ensue while they are hand in hand"

"So, what can we piece together from the two prophecies?" Poseidon asked and we all just sat there pondering for what seemed like hours but was mere moments. It was Artemis that spoke up first and had the first sound idea that I had heard all day.

"From what we gathered in the past, it would have been Selene that the prophecy was about due to the fact that she was the moon goddess. However she faded long ago and now.." she dropped off sounding less and less sure and more scared as she went on.

"Percy, it's not that we don't like you and trust you but can you please leave for a while so we can discuss this? It is never good when demigods hear the discussion of prophecies for they try to interpret the meaning based off of what we say and not their own intuition," I asked with a grim expression because I'm sure that I knew where Artemis was going and would rather have just the gods present.

"Sure I guess..." he said uncertainly but he left anyways. It seemed that the moment that he left, all of us let out a collective sigh. I'm certain we are all on the same page.

"Go on daughter. What was it that you were going to say before you were reminded that Perseus was still present?" I continued hoping that this could be over soon. After all, there is only so much that one can handle in a single day.

"I believe that the prophecy speaks of either me and a connection to the sea or one of my hunters and the connection. However, since it says specifically the moon, I believe it's about me," Artemis said while blushing a crimson that would rival the lipstick Aphrodite wears when she's looking for Ares. Everyone looked solemn because they were thinking the exact same thing but I felt a great amount of pity for Artemis. To have to give up something that she stood for since she was born was no light matter.

"Daughter, if there were some way that I could get you out of this prophecy, I would but for one, the ancient laws forbid me from trying to tamper with this. Also, I fear that there would be even greater repercussions that would follow such as the destruction of us all. I offer you the choice: will you tell the mystery person what you know and how you are going to go about this or are you going to see how this progresses on your own terms?" I said hoping that she would pick the second option. That way she can control things how she wants and not by the other person.

"I pick the second option, not because it was a choice but because it was my intention to let things go at my own pace and not that of the other person and let us not beat around the bush. I'm sure that we all know that the person that I'm 'fated' to be with is Percy," Artemis said with such finality in her voice that I wasn't certain that she was completely opposed to the situation. If there was one male I would chose for my daughter, it would be Perseus even though he is a son of Poseidon.

"Do you want me to bring him back in now?" I asked, not sure if she wanted him here or not at the moment.

"I have an idea how this might be able to work and for me to see if he and I are compatible," Artemis said with a little fear in her voice as she spoke.

"Well daughter, tell us the plan," I said and she launched into her explanation.

Percy P.O.V

'I wonder what could be taking so long,' I thought to myself, 'what could be taking so long for them to discuss? I mean sure this is involving two prophecies that could be considered great prophecies but weren't the gods supposed to be able to communicate really fast and silently. Why did they want me out of the room?

I decided to take a stroll around Olympus and really see it for all it was worth seeing as the only times I'm ever here is when the gods are either voting to kill me or not or there is a massive problem that needs solving. I have to admit to myself that as I walked down the streets designed by Annabeth that she really did have a flair for architect and an eye for decorating. I stopped at a little place that I thought to be a café and ordered myself a large coffee, while holding back surprise that the gods had such places up here. I thought they just summoned whatever they wanted and it just appeared to them. I guess I was wrong there. Just as I was about to take a sip of my coffee, I was teleported back to the throne room and I ended up spilling all over myself much to the amusement of all the Olympians present.

"Sorry about that Percy," my father said as he focused his power on the stain on my shirt and willed it back into my cup. "We have come up with a solution to the problem but it is one that we are wary of going through with. Its mostly because we know who you are and we aren't sure that you would be entirely on board with this."

"What can be that bad?" I said clearly clueless to the situation as I sipped my now full coffee.

"Well its not as simple. You would have to remain at this post for as long as it's required and you would have to go on your own free will. The drawback is that you will pretty much be automatically hated. We just want what's best for you so we understand if you say no.." says my father not looking me in the eye.

"Just tell me father," I say becoming more wary of what they could possibly offer me. "What can possibly be as bad as what you are working this out to be?"

"Trust me Percy. If I could avoid you doing this, I would but seeing as we are faced with this war, it is the best option we have," he says looking solemn and starting to look really old and scared. Whatever it is that the Olympians want me to do must be really dangerous and has a high possibility of me not making it out of the situation in one piece. I was starting to get really worried now.

"What is it?" I say looking at him but he could not face me out of shame for some reason.

"It's to join me and my hunters, kind of like our protector of sorts but we do not need a protector in my opinion. We are just fine but apparently everyone else thinks that we need extra help," says Artemis and I drop my coffee. So that is what is so bad. There is no way I am ever going to live if I sign up for life in the hunt.

"Pardon me Lady Artemis but when I asked to die, I wanted to just be blasted with power and cease to exist; not be used as the punching bag/arrow target for the hunt. Granted I would be of more use that way but that was not my ideal way to go." I say but none of them look at me with even the slightest bit of mirth in their eyes. Apparently I was being a little too dark and that didn't work. "Look I'm sorry but I didn't want to live after what she did to me."

"We understand that Percy but that it's a little too soon for those kind of jokes. Please don't ever say something like that ever again. I don't know how I wou... I mean how we would ever manage to win this war," Artemis said trying to cover something up. I'll drop it for now but I'm not sure what it means.

"Ok then," I say uncertainly, "what does joining the hunt really entail? If I need to do this for the good of Olympus I will but I don't see why any girl cannot do what you are going to be asking me to do."

"Well your job would essentially be someone to look after the camp and make sure that all the chores are done. I have many new recruits and they all need to be trained."

"So I would basically be the maid of the hunt?" I start sounding down. This is not the kind of life I had intended to live if I were to live in the hunt. I thought I would be honing my skills and preparing myself for war, not making food and arrows for the girls. "Thanks but no thanks. After a brief debate, I decided I do not want to end up the proverbial bitch to a bunch of girls who would just want to kill me anyways."

"Language Percy!" Artemis raises her voice at me. Well excuse me if I didn't want to have to service the hunt like a maid. "It would be your job to make sure that we are in perfect form. We need someone in the hunt to make sure that we can perform to our optimal efficiency. Someone who we know won't flirt with us just because we are girls and you are a boy. We want someone who we can depend on to help us should the need ever arise which I doubt will ever happen but nonetheless, we would appreciate your help. And in return, I will help train you for the war against Erebus. We will work on stealth, endurance, and even though I'm told you have dismal skills, we will work on your skills with a bow. Don't worry, it will be far away from everyone else; I've heard the stories from Chiron."

She sounded so sincere and nice in making hell sound like a place where I could actually help. But I saw through it and still wanted to help her. She really made it sound like it would be of help to them all if I were to join. Damn those gorgeous silver eyes. Oh how they made me want to make her happy. Wait what was I going on about? She is Artemis! She's the MAIDEN goddess. I can't be having these types of thoughts about her or else I'm seriously going to end up as a jackalope. Oh I'm so going to Hades for what I'm about to say.

"You sold me. I'm in."

And there is the chapter! I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to write this. It only took a bout of pneumonia recently to make me have the time to write... That and the fact that school is out for summer! I'd say get your hopes up for a summer of this pertemis but I can't guarantee anything because I'm being told I need to get a job and get a driver's license but I'll do my damndest to try and not make you guys wait so long for the next chapter. Until then,

Scribe, Out.


	7. Chapter 6: Blessings and Burnings

Thank you all for the continued support and encouragement on this story. It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy this story as much as you do. It really makes me want to keep writing even though I may not have the best of ideas and the willpower to write. It makes me smile even to see guest reviews that are simple and to the point like "awesome" or "keep writing!" It's a huge moral boost and makes me want to try and get the next chapter out faster. So without further interruptions, let me continue on to the next chapter.

All rights and royalties belong to Mr. Rick Riordan. Without him, none of us would be here and I would have to use some other piece of literature to write my stories off of.

Chapter 6: Blessings and burnings

Percy P.O.V

I know what you are thinking: Percy? Why would you accept a death sentence to the hunt? Why do you want to be tortured so badly? Why? Well to be honest, I felt like in the end, it would do more good than bad for me. Sure, the hunters would hate me and they would expect me to do everything they told me to do at the drop of a hat but it would be great to be able to train with an Olympian goddess; especially one who is constantly needing to train to keep her skills honed and be able to take down any new threat. I was broken out of my musing when I heard an exasperated sigh come from my father. Obviously he didn't want me to become part of the men hating group and potentially become a victim rather than a protector.

"If that is your wish Percy, so be it. I may not be in full support of this idea but if you believe it to be the best scenario, then I'm not stopping you. However, remember that if you ever need it, come home to the sea if you need to talk. You can always find me there," my dad said, looking somber.

"Don't worry dad. I will visit," I promise him but apparently this meeting is not finished. As I turn to Artemis and ask her for more details, I hear my name be called.

"Percy," calls Hestia," I would like to make you my champion and give you my blessing."

That sent the whole throne room into shock seeing as Hestia wasn't one to talk much during the meetings coupled with the fact that she had just offered me something that she had never offered anyone in the past before. To become her champion...

"Lady Hestia, while I am honoured that you want me to be your champion, I want to know why?" I ask questioningly. She laughs lightly and replied.

"It's because you are my favorite demigod Percy, and please just call me Hestia," she says, much to the shock again of all the present Olympians. "Oh come on everyone, it shouldn't be a shock that he is. He is one of the few demigods that shows me the utmost respect and actually takes the time to talk to me. He is more than deserving in my opinion to at least have my blessing but I want to make him my champion. May I take Percy here for a minute and speak with him privately?"

"Very well, but please make it quick. We have more business to discuss and it has already been a long day," says Zeus. With a nod, Hestia teleports herself and me out of the room.

"Ok Percy. I talked with your father already and he said that it would probably be a good idea but it is entirely up to you. In addition to becoming my champion, I would like to adopt you as my son," Hestia says nervously while looking down at the ground.

"Again, I'm honoured Hestia but why?" I ask, clearly confused by her motives.

"You know that much like Athena and Artemis, I am a virgin goddess and I have never had a child but I am a goddess of family. My family is so dysfunctional at times, I just want someone that can be normal and has a lot of love. That is why I would be honoured to have you as a son," she says, not looking up from the ground.

I move over to her and engulf her in a hug. "I would love to be part of your family, mom," I say while she hugs me even tighter with tears of joy rolling down her face.

"With my blessing, you can now control fire as effectively as you can control water. Granted it will take you a lot of time to practice and hone your skills but it should be easier to manage seeing as fire is even more responsive to your emotions than water. As well as that, you can now summon any type of home cooked meal. Lighter meals like sandwiches and soups will be easier but it takes a lot of energy to summon big cooked meals like steaks and turkeys. The more you practice the easier it becomes.

"One final power also installed into you now is the ability to wield hope. You will find that it is the greatest of all weapons seeing as you can not only infuse people with such unfaltering hope, you can also drain the person of hope but keep in mind that you should only use that in situations that there is not much else you can do. Use these powers well, my son," she finishes with a huge smile plastered on her face and her eyes sparkling from her joy of having someone in her life that she can raise as a son.

"I had no idea how powerful you were until now, mom. Thank you so much for your blessing and I promise to be the best son I can be... As long as you don't get your hopes up about grades and mental evaluations," I say with my trademark grin and she just smiles and looks up at me, grateful that I had said yes.

"We'll talk more about this later. Your uncle is getting a little irritated that I pulled you away in the first place," she says with her eyes still sparkling from the remainder of unshed tears. I realize then how big of deal this is to her. I am her only son, although adopted, in all of her existence. She flashes us back to the throne room once she composes herself and then returns to her throne while I remain standing in the center of the throne room.

"Well I guess Hestia just blessed you; seeing as you are now more powerful," Zeus says bluntly, eyeing me with a twinge of fear in his voice. I guess it's because I'm getting even more powerful and he doesn't want a repeat of Luke. "Is there anyone else that wants to bless Percy?" He asked, sounding nervous that many more would say yes.

"Yes actually, I would like to bless young Percy here," says the voice coming from the obsidian and bone throne. Everyone's head spins and stare shocked at the lord of the Underworld's words. I feel a little edgy too; not knowing why a god that had tried to kill me on a few separate occasions would want to bless me. My father was the first to recover from his shock and ask the question we all have on our minds.

"Brother, why do you want to bless Percy? I thought you had a grudge against him," he said with much shock and surprise evident in his voice.

"Well Percy here is one of the few people I have respect for. I got the short end of the stick having to monitor while you got what you wanted. I have the hardest job; having to manage all of the space below the earth while you gods just sat up here enjoying all the luxuries that you could. I was stranded and alone while all of you all but forgot about me. Then Percy came looking for the lightning bolt and his mother. While I knew it wasn't right to hold a mother hostage, I knew it was the only way for him to return what I thought he had stolen. Thanks to Percy here though, my helm was returned and I was content again. Yes, I tried to kill him again because I believed that my son was stronger and should have been the child of the prophecy but I was thinking brashly and illogically. I want to say sorry to Percy for all the grief I have caused him over the years and also say thank you for showing me respect when I have shown you little. Please accept my blessing," he says, sounding angry at the start but then easing into a more calm and comfortable tone. What could I do but accept? I dumbly nod my head and feel for the second time that day a wave of power wash over me. This one, unlike the warmth that Hestia's blessing gave me, felt sinister and cold; much like the one blessing me.

"Lord Hades, thank you for the blessing. You didn't have to do that however. If I were to have a request from you," I start but was cut off.

"I'm sorry Percy, but the Ancient Laws forbid me from bringing people back from the dead. I would have raised your mother and Paul again but alas, that is something I cannot control. I can control death but I cannot let people be alive again. I will tell you though that they are enjoying their time in Elysium but due to Ancient Laws, you are forbidden from seeing them unless you perish and join them," he says somberly.

"Oh," I say in a low and small voice and feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Oh, how cruel the damn Ancient Laws could be.

"However, I want to tell you that my blessing will give you all the same powers as my children," Zeus turns ghost white at the thought of me having this much power but Hades continues, "You will be able to visit the Underworld as you wish but not the Elysian fields and talk to the ghosts that have passed; again, not those in the Elysian fields. You can shadow travel and can now wield weapons forged from stygian iron and ice. However, my Roman aspect added the power that you have control over wealth. Unlike Hazel, you can chose when to use it."

"Uncle, thank you," I say in awe, forgetting how powerful the original 6 can be.

"I don't like that he has this much power," Zeus starts but stops when he sees my dad start to grow irritated.

"Yes, he is powerful. Get over it," he says to Zeus but that causes Zeus to grow angrier.

"No, I will not get over it. Say he joins Erebus and turns dark. He has all that power then to use against us!" He cries out, clearly wanting to get rid of me due to my power level. That makes me grow irritated. Sometimes, people don't change. Well I think I can do something to persuade him that I won't go against him.

"Lord Zeus, if it makes any difference, would it help if I swore an oath of loyalty to you and all of Olympus?" I ask in a tone that could have been either taken seriously or the complete opposite.

"Swear upon it and I shall rest my case," says Zeus with a set expression on his face.

"I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, swear upon the River Styx to forever be loyal to Olympus until the end of time. So mote it be," I say loud and clear for all of the gathered.

"So mote it be," Zeus responds back looking much more at ease knowing that he has a powerful demigod that will forever defend Olympus.

It was at that moment that I felt an excruciating pain wash over me as I fall to the ground in pain curl in the fetal position. I barely hear a scream but couldn't identify the voice due to the pain that had started to resonate within me. All of a sudden, it just vanishes and left me lying curled in a ball in the center of the throne room. Shakily, I stand back up but almost instantly collapsed back onto my hands and knees, weak from the pain and trauma I had just gone through. Apollo rushed over to me and started to check on me. He gasped and took a slight step back.

"Apollo, what is the meaning of this?" Zeus said, clearly showing concern now for me. Goes to show what a few words can do.

"Father, I've only heard whispers about what just happened. I was told that it would happen one day but for it to happen to Percy... amazing," he says sounding amazed and in awe.

"What is it? Tell us," Zeus questions again, making it more of a demand rather than a question this time.

"He has done it. Percy has obtained the blessing of Olympus. There's no doubt about it seeing as there is a trace of each of our essence in him. He has become the champion of Olympus," Apollo says, sounding still amazed.

"What?" Zeus thunders (yes I used that pun for a second time. Deal with it :P) and started to look on edge, "How can this be? Why does he have this blessing? Explain NOW Apollo!"

"From what I can extrapolate from this father, due to his loyalty oath binding him to Olympus, it (Olympus) has deemed Percy here worthy to wield its power for the use of justice and security for the good of us all," Apollo explains ad if it were possible, the jaws in the room had dropped even farther. I thought it would be funny to get a picture of each of the gods as it would make a nice calendar with one for the last four months of the prior year but I decided against pushing any buttons for the time being.

"Under normal circumstances, I would just kill you," Zeus says, slightly angry at the fact that I had yet more power but also glad that I was on his side, "but I fear that would be rather redundant now that you are sworn to defend Olympus."

"Lord Zeus," I say trying to hold back anger at the fact that he would have killed me lest I swear my loyalty oath, "like I said, I would never go against Olympus. Not for a moment."

Just then, an Iris message appears and Chiron appeared and in a state of distress. "Lord Zeus!" he exclaims, "There's something very wrong with camp!"

"What is the problem Chiron?" Zeus said, sounding concerned. After all, demigods were their children, not to mention that his own daughter, Thalia, was residing at camp with the hunters for the time being.

"It seems that many campers have just vanished out of thin air!" Chiron exclaims with a tone that held both fear and worry in it. It seems that he just can't catch a break with losing demigods. Poor guy.

"What?!" Zeus says, uneasy about the fact that campers had just gone missing. It sounded just like the last time, "how many and who?"

"For the most part, it was the Athena campers. All of them are gone apart from Malcolm, the second to Annabeth. Others that are gone include some Ares campers, a few Hermes campers, an Apollo camper or two, and a few from the minor Gods and Goddesses cabins. That's just the Greek demigods that are missing. I will be in contact with Lupa to discuss who is missing from their camp, if any," Chiron says sounding even worse now that he took a tally of the missing campers. I notice that all of the Olympians paled when they heard that pretty much all of the Athenian campers had just up and disappeared, "What could be the meaning of this?"

"I will have Dionysus tell you later Chiron as it is a long and upsetting tale," Zeus said, sounding pained that so many demigods had turned traitor right under their noses for the second time in a decade.

"As you say, Lord Zeus," Chiron said, now looking depressed as he braced himself for the worst. He slashes the message and the image of the centaur fades away.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done here?" Zeus says, clearly worn from everything that had happened throughout the past 24 hours. Surprisingly, it was Ares voice that resonates next.

"Yes, actually. I want to set a few things straight that have been wrong from many eons ago to the present day," he says solemnly. What another bomb to drop on the council. Everyone just looked at him with shock in their eyes. I don't know how much more they can take in a single day.

"What is it son?" Zeus asks cautiously not knowing what might come out of the God of War's mouth.

"After seeing the display earlier, I want to just apologize," he says, much to the shock of everyone; myself included, "I realize that the path I'm on now can only do harm. Don't look so surprised; you make me out to be dumber than I actually am. Being the God of War also enables me to be great at strategy. While I'm nowhere at Athena's level, I do know how to strategize things upon occasion. My gut is telling me that I need to make change or else whatever future I might have is bleak."

A pin could be heard dropping if there were one to be dropped. I thought of dropping one just for humor's sake but stopped because I knew deep down that this was something not to be taken lightly; the most brutal of all gods was asking for forgiveness like a 4 year old that got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"My first hope of seeking forgiveness is by lifting the curse I set on Percy here back when your bolt was taken father," Ares says and snaps his fingers. Immediately, I feel lighter.

"Thank you Lord Ares," I say politely. He may have removed the curse on me but my opinion on him is still pretty low. Because of him, I have been nearly killed more times than I care to count. And then don't get me started on his children...

"I know that it may not be enough to just remove the curse, Percy, but please know that I want to give you a minor blessing," he said, again much to the shock of all Olympus. '_How many blessings can Percy handle in one day without going completely power-mad_?' must be the next game show that Apollo will be hosting. "With this minor blessing, it will enable you to be proficient at any type of weapon I can use apart from a bow. That kind of blessing you will have to get from one of the twins," he says with a click of his finger. Immediately, I feel a vast increase to my knowledge on weapons and how to use them most effectively in any situation. Right after being blessed, I collapse to the ground in agony once more. I thought that the blessing of Olympus was a one-time thing.

"Apollo!" Poseidon exclaims, "What is going on to him?!"

"Hang on Uncle P," Apollo said while rushing over to me. He places his hand on my head and immediately removes it. "His core temperature is spiking. A half mortal body is not meant to contain this much godly power. Long and the short of it, Percy is burning from the inside. I'm taking him back to the infirmary right now to try and get this under control."

"Do what is needed Apollo," Zeus says, looking scared that his powerful ally might be crumbling from being too powerful.

"I will," he responds and instead of teleporting me, has a brief conversation with Hermes telepathically and teleports away without me. Hermes then runs over, picks me up, and ran at an extreme speed to the infirmary.

"Apollo," I say in a weak voice once I see him preparing what looked like a human size fish tank, "What in Hades are you making?"

"This cous," he says, sounding slightly proud, "is my solution to fix majority of the problems you have when on Olympus. I will flash you into a bathing suit and ask you to get in the water. From there, I will explain more. It doesn't look like you have much time left," as he could see my hair starting to smoke. He flashes on a pair of boardshorts and Hermes sets me into the water.

Immediately after, I felt a wave of relief wash over me and wonder why this water made me feel much better.

"To answer that question Percy," Apollo says, looking relieved also, "it is because I had your father help me create an infusion of water and nectar. That water should help any form of aquatic life, including you as you are son of a Sea god, regenerate and heal at an accelerated pace."

"That's great and all Apollo," I say with one major concern still on my face, "what happens when I get out? Will the powers of the water cease to surround me?"

"Way ahead of you Perce," he responds sounding even more proud of his creation, "while that chamber is a temporary solution to most problems for you, I have made with the help of your father yet again as well as Hephaestus, an amulet of sorts for you to wear to keep the powers of the chamber cloaking you. We fashioned it in the style of a simple chain necklace knowing you aren't one to wear much in terms of jewelry."

"That's really cool," I say and actually mean it. To be able to have that kind of protection at all times? Wow, I'd be nearly unbeatable.

"However, there are some drawbacks to this," Apollo says, reading my mind, "three quarters of the power in that amulet are devoted to make sure that the main problem, you're burning from the inside, is nullified. If the necklace is removed, you will feel the onsets of the burning again and resume where you were before you were put in the tank."

"Oh," I say, realizing that an idea of being invincible was too good to be true.

"Don't worry, it won't be too bad," Apollo says and I have to agree. Given the choices I had of either living with a necklace on at all time or burning up and going to visit my uncle the hard way, I believed that the necklace wouldn't look too bad.

At that moment, a flash went off and Artemis appears in front of me looking displeased about being in the presence of her brother.

"Apollo, they want you back as soon as possible in the throne room," she says while trying to keep her eyes from looking at me.

"I'm almost finished here," he says, waving to the necklace I wore, "no more blessings for Percy though. Any more and I don't think my device can handle it."

"Alright," she says, clearly put out. Why would she be upset that I cannot receive any more blessings? Like I'm not powerful enough already.

"What do I do now milady?" I ask her knowing that she was effectively my boss now.

"Percy," she says with a mixture of anticipation and worry in her eyes, "we leave for the hunt."

And it's done! Once again, I'm sooo sorry that it takes me so long to write a chapter. I honestly have no excuses to give other than how amazing Game of Thrones is (the book, not the T.V series). I think I should be able to promise a bit more frequent updates like maybe once a month (I'm only in grade 11. Cut me some slack) and I'm now into more of a routine. I also wanted to ask all of you a question: do you like the length of chapter? Should it be longer, shorter, or stay the same? Leave me reviews and also a poll should be up on my profile soon for those too uncomfortable to leave a review. As always, thanks for the support and I hope that you are still enjoying this as much as I am. For now, Scribe... Out.


	8. Author's note

Hey all,

Sorry this isn't the chapter yet. I haven't had much time to work on it between things with my family, school, and now work. I promise that I will try and get this chapter up before the American thanksgiving. Please bear with me, writing is something I like to do when I have the inspiration and time and not my full time job. I write to express myself and hopefully brighten people's days. Fanfiction is my escape from the real world and I want people to know that while my work may not be the best, I'm just trying to essentially repay the favor that so many authors have done for me.

On a side note regarding my writing style, if there are any of you (you know who you are) that really don't like my style or consider me a bad writer just because I wrote someone a certain way does not mean that you have to criticise me for it. I already face the burden of some of my friends knowing I do this and they believe this to be quote "pornography that shouldn't ever exist" so when I see reviews that slander my work, it really stings. I try to write to make people happy and forget about any kind of problems they may be facing and just lose themselves in the written art. Another thing being my style like other people, it's because I idolize them and want to be as successful as them. I don't want to change who I am just because some of you don't like my writing. If it bothers you that much then don't read my story. How many thousands of other stories are there out there that you could chose from? Point being, my story isn't the only one out there.

Sorry about that rant. Again, sorry the chapter isn't ready yet and I promise to do my best with the time that I have to get the next one out ASAP.

The Writing Scribe


End file.
